The Forgotten Companion
by HuffleclawWhotaku
Summary: There's one companion nobody mentions...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first story (if you couldn't already tell) and I would appreciate all feedback. Just, please, don't be purely negative. Ok?**

* * *

You're staring at your laptop, I mean, what else would you be doing. The bright screen lighting up your face.

Then, you hear something. A sound that normally comes from your TV and laptop. Just behind you, to your left. The sound you've longed to hear. You turn your head, just slightly, to the left, and see it.

 _Whirr…whirr…_

A flashing blue police box, the same one from the TV. The 'whirring' stops. The police box sits in your room. The same one you've seen on the screen.

"Oh my God," the words slip from your mouth before you can stop them.

The door opens slightly and out pops some messy brown hair, dark hair and a blue suit on.

"Ahhh…," he says. The man turns his head back into the box and yells, "I…uhh… we may be in the wrong place!"

"What?" a loud female voice yells from inside, "Again! You're supposed to know how this thing works!"

You hear a loud clank come from the box, "Oi! Be careful with her!" The man yells as he disappears inside.

You hear a lot of shouting coming from inside, until a woman comes out and stands in the doorway, leaning against the frame. The women had a rounded face with shoulder-length ginger hair and a frustrated expression. Her expression softens a bit when she sees you.

"Oh! Sorry. Excuse me a minute," the woman says as she turns her head into the box, "Oi! Spaceman! You never told me someone was outside!"

"Eh? Oh… yeah… Hello there!" The man reappeared, his head above the woman's shoulder.

Both people look at you strangely. You look back at them, confused, until you realise that he was talking to you.

"Oh! Umm… hi." You say, sheepishly. You look away from them, your brain is, still, working ten times slower because you're still in shock from what's happening in your bedroom.

"I think there's something wrong with this person," you hear the woman (try) and whisper, "I mean, if they were normal they would be freaked out, right? Or, at least spurting questions, yeah?"

You stand up from where you were sitting and turn to face them. Then you start to actually compute the fact that THE Doctor is standing in front of you with THE TARDIS! Along with THE Donna Noble.

"Wow, I…ummm…I'm honoured," you blurt out.

The woman, Donna, scoffs, "Honoured! Geez! Definitely something wrong. Okay, well anyway… We best be off. Come on Martian boy!" she says grabbing the Doctor's arm and (attempting) to pull him inside the TARDIS, but he stares, almost fascinatingly, at you. "Doctor!" Donna yells again.

"Oh… Yes…sorry," the Doctor says, coming out of his trance, "but… you could come with us," he said, hopefully.

"What! You ditched me after you met me!" Donna scoffed, again, "and now you want to take this random, I'm sincerely hoping, human!"

"Um… I…um…am human…" you say. Still in awe that you haven't yet computed the fact that you were just invited to go in the TARDIS with the Doctor.

"Donna," the Doctor said sharply, "I asked our Host a question. Well? Do you want to come with us?" he said. A cheeky smile beginning to form.

Your eyes light up and you start beaming. You nod your head extremely fast when you realise that no words want to come out of your mouth.

"I'll take that as a yes! Let's get in! Oh! This thing," he says, sticking a thumb at the Police box, "is my TARDIS!" he said whilst looking extremely proud.

"Don't ask," Donna sighed, "All you need to know is that he is a Martian Time Lord. Or something like that." Donna turned on her heals and marched into the TARDIS.

"I'm still not a Martian," the Doctor mumbled, "but! I am a Time Lord, which means that I can-"

"Travel anywhere in time and space!" you say quickly.

"Err… Yes… Have we met…or…"

"Oh! Ummm… Sort of," you say, "I'm not quite sure how to explain it…"

The Doctor raises his eyebrows at you then says "Be warned it's-"

"Bigger on the inside!" you say again.

The Doctor nods slowly, looks at you, yet more confused and ushers you in with his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! If you haven't figured out yet I'll be posting every two weeks. (I know that's a long wait so I'm so sorry) but if I didn't I would run out of ideas so fast. I hope you like this one. I've made it shorter (just a bit though) Anyway, Enjoy.**

You look around the inside of the police box, the familiar control table, the familiar tube, lit up green and many corridors leading off in different directions.

"It really is bigger on the inside," you say.

Donna snorts, "What did you expect! Did you expect us to be squished up in a box together! I mean come on. I have standards. Plus," Donna changes to a whisper, "I think he had an extremely bad break up with someone, not that long ago."

"Hey! Donna," the Doctor sighed, "you are a really bad whisperer. You should stick to shouting"

"Watch it, Spaceman!"

You listen to them have a heated argument as you get a look around the inside of the TARDIS. You walk towards the control panel and place your hand over a lever, your feel as if something is pulling your hand towards it. You begin to lower your hand onto the lever-

"Hey! What are you doing," you turn your head to see the Doctor running towards you, "Why are you pulling random things?"

"I…uhhh…," you snatch your hand away from the lever as you struggle for words.

"Why did you pull and press the other ones?" the Doctor asks from the other side of the control panel, sticking his head out from behind the light in the middle.

"I didn't press or pull anything… I just kinda…,"

"What? But then…," the Doctor began talking in some other language whilst walking round the control panel.

"Geez," Donna muttered, "he does this sometimes, it's so odd. Anyway… I wanted to ask you something." Donna had a mischievous smile growing on her face.

"What…," you say, curious but slightly worried.

"Well, you know how the Doctor wouldn't tell us his name…"

"Well, yeah."

"Ok, so… Wait. What? How do you know that?"

You pause for a second. You can't tell Donna that you've seen watched them, because, well, that sounds weird. So you decide to just keep it short, "I… know who you guys…ummm… are."

"Ok… Well, anyway… As I was saying, I think that you should have a, like, code name type thing. You know, like the Doctor but not that. What do you think?"

You consider it for a moment. That would be kind of cool, you think. A code name… "Yeah," you start, "that would be quite cool."

"Plus," Donna said, dropping to a whisper, "It will annoy the Doctor so much." Donna started snickering slightly, "Oi! Spaceman," the Doctor turned around to stare and you and Donna, "You done talking to your girlfriend yet!"

The Doctor looked slightly exasperated at Donna and muttered something that you couldn't hear. Then Donna whispered in your ear, "Just tell me before we get wherever we're headed. Ok?"

You nod your head and walk over to the Doctor, "Where are we going?" You ask in a small voice.

"Eh?" the Doctor asks, turning around to face you.

"Uhhh… Where are we going?" you say a bit louder.

"Oh, well…hmmm…. Good question," the Doctor turned away from you and scratched his head, "the TARDIS seems to want to leave-"

 _Whirr…whirr…_ The TARDIS lurches and you're suddenly on the ground, "They make it look so much easier to grab onto something," you mutter as you try and grab the side railings.

"What the hell is going on!" Donna yells, she looks like she's struggling to stand to.

"I…uhhh… we're changing…uhhh…"

"Changing what?"

"Dimensions," the Doctor says, a stern look on his faces and his eyes staring right at you.

 **Oooo! Comment suggestions for your name please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! This weeks update is here. Hope you liked the last cliff hanger! Sorry, it was too damn good not to end it there.**

* * *

His brown eyes seem to be staring through you, at something inside you.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" Donna yells as the TARDIS lurches again.

"Uhhh…," the Doctor says distractedly.

"It's a yes or no question Spaceman!" Donna yells again, somehow managing to stay on her feet.

"Oh! Uhhh," the Doctor finally looks away from you as your feet slip through the gap in the railing, "Yeah! We're changing dimensions!"

The Doctor stands up, with ease, and –shakily- walks over to the control panel. He starts pushing buttons and pulling levers whilst muttering.

"Wait," Donna begins to yell, again, "Does that mean that-"

 ** _Whirr… Whirr…_**

Donna was interrupted by some extremely loud _whirr_ 's and violent shaking.

"Oi! I'm talking to you!" Donna yells at the Doctor when there is suddenly a lurch and then the TARDIS felt still and you fall onto the floor.

"Sorted! Sot of…" the Doctor trails off.

"Okay, Spaceman," Donna begins, "What the hell just happened?"

"Well, you know the ruff spot we had on the way to… wherever we were."

"Yeah…"

"Well… turns out we were changing dimensions," the Doctor says grimly.

"Wait… so this person," Donna gestures to you, "Is from a different dimension!"

You sit there awkwardly. You knew something was wrong when they showed up in your room. You knew something was up, but… you never thought this. Reality starts hitting you hard. _'This is real. All this is real. You're actually in the TARDIS.'_

"Hey! Dimension person! Helloo?" Donna's bent down at you on the floor, "Hey! You're fine! Maybe a bit traumatized but…"

"Donna. You're creeping them out," the Doctor says.

"I am not!" Donna says, turning around to face the Doctor before turning back to you, "Am I creeping you out?"

"Uhhhh…" you're not quite sure what to say.

"Fine. I'll leave you alone, Alternate Dimension," says, calling you a nickname, "Hey! I'm going to call you 'A.D.' from now on. Kay!"

"Uhhh…" you're still not quite sure to say but you don't really mind her calling you that, "Kay."

Donna walks away from you and start talking to the Doctor. You decide that ypou should probably get off the floor. You realise that you've been sitting for a while now so you use the railings to stand up. You walk towards the control panel, again, and walk over to Donna and the Doctor. The Doctor stops talking to Donna and gives you _that look_ again.

"When we met and I asked you to come with us," he begins, "Your eyes lit up and nodded. I didn't say where we were going or what we were doing, yet you came with us. Why?"

"Uhhh…," you're not quite sure how to explain, "Well… I kinda… uhhh… sorta… know you?"

"Really!" his eyes light up, "Have I met you before! Did I look different! Did I-"

"I'll leave you two alone, shall I?" Donna said, as she walked away.

"Soo…," the Doctor seemed like an excited child.

"Ummm… well in my Dimension your part of a… uhhh… TV show?" you say, awkwardly.

"What? Like a Television Series?"

"Yeah…," you say. You're not quite sure what else to say or how to explain it.

"How much of my life do you know about?" the Doctor looks more serious now, not as happy as before.

"Oh! Uhhh… not much…"

"Do you know anything about my future?"

"Well…"

* * *

 **Any other suggestions for names? (Also, sorry for another cliff hanger) But, hope you enjoyed reading it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next** **chapter- Yay! Not sure about this chapter though. Still, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

You're feeling uncomfortable now. You're not quite sure what to say. You probably shouldn't tell him anything, especially not about Donna…

"Hold on," the Doctor says suddenly, bringing you back to reality, "You shouldn't tell me. But… I hate being curious. Tell me!" the Doctor pauses for a couple of second, "No! Don't!"

He continues like that for a couple of minutes, probably five (but you're not entirely sure as your concept of time is based on how long it takes you to read fan fiction), and the Doctor only stops when Donna starts yelling at him.

"Oi! Stop it will you! They're not going to tell you because I'm pretty sure that's not allowed. So shut it!"

The Doctor snaps his head around to look at you and Donna.

"Right. Yes. Okay," the Doctor looks vaguely sad as he says this, you can see it in his eyes but he continues anyway, "that makes sense, that's why you agreed, that's why we were traveling through… oh… oh…"

"What is it?" Donna asks.

The Doctor looks serious and Donna looks very concerned. You start to panic. Fear begins to build up inside you. You don't seem to be able to calm down and the next words the Doctor says makes you feel even worse.

"I'm sorry… I'm so very sorry."

You start to panic even more. Whenever he says those words it means that something bad has happened. Something he can't fix. Something involving the person his eyes are staring at.

Donna looks to you, then the Doctor then back to you, again. Before she finally she speaks, "What is it Doctor? What's so serious? What is it?"

The Doctor's eyes are filled with regret, you hate it. You've seen it so many times before, every companion's had it. Those regret filled eyes.

You turn away. You can't face them anymore. You can still feel them on your back. _What's happened? What have I done?_

"I'm so, so sorry…," you hear the words again, they repeat in your head as well.

"Doctor, I asked you what's wrong. What have you done?" Donna yells.

You can't take it anymore, "Wh… what's… why… why are you… why are you sorry?" you croak.

Your voice is quiet. Like you're on the verge of tears. You nearly are. Your vision's blurry. You're standing different. Like you're trying to block everyone off, trying to become a wall. You want him to tell you what's wrong and not answer with silence. It hasn't even been that long; you just can't cope with it, adding more regret to him.

"I didn't realise it," the Doctor answers, "I don't think I'll be able to take you back home. My mind was… I…"

He doesn't continue. He can probably tell that it hurts you. He knows that you've watched most of his life; he knows that you've seen his regret and have heard him say that.

You want to say that it's okay. You want to say that you could just travel with him forever, but you can't. That would be lying. The truth is that you kind of liked your life. You want that life, or at least your family and friends would want you back.

The fear erupts again; taking over your body, but along with it comes sadness. Your mind fills with image of your worried friends and family and a few tears leak from your misty eyes.

Then a noise comes from the control panel.

You turn around.

* * *

 **Ok, no happy whatsoever but I will try and make the next one happy(ish)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I got yelled at by my friends for the cliff hanger at the end of the last chapter so I tried to make this one better. Hope you like it!**

* * *

The Doctor has already walked over towards the control panel.

"What?" the Doctor says, "What?!"

You turn around to face Donna, a questioning look on your face. As Donna turns her head towards you see that her expression almost mirrors hers.

"Oi! Spaceman!" Donna yells, "What the hell is happening?"

The Doctor turns around; he looks slightly confused as well, "Two seconds Donna," a slight smile growing on his face.

Donna edges over to you, she looks slightly less gloomy than she had a few minutes ago, "Looks like he might have some good news… sooo… why don't I add to the good news."

You look back at Donna and a small glimmer of hope sparks inside you, a miniscule smile growing on your face.

"I took a Latin course in Uni.," you're not entirely sure where this is going, "and I thought of a better name for you."

"Wh…what?" you say excitedly.

"Well, since you're technically a companion I thought that we could call you companion!" Donna says.

She looks so serious. Your hope starts to leave. _What the hell?_

Just as you start to seriously doubt Donna, she bursts out laughing.

"Oh god! Your face!" She says, in between laughs, "Ok, but seriously I thought that we could just call you companion in Latin though. Socius."

You start to think about it. It might be cool.

"Hey Doctor!" Donna yells, "The name's Socius."

The Doctor turns around, "What?"

"Socius," Donna says as she jerks her thumb at you.

"But that… Do you… What?" the Doctor says, extremely confused.

"I'm spiting you. Since you won't tell me your name then you won't know Socius's name," Donna says proudly, a smirk on her face.

"You… You're going along with this…"

"Socius."

You look from Donna to the Doctor and back. _A code name?_ _Is that what it is?_ You think, _ **Do**_ _I like it?_

You nod.

"Okay… well then… I have something else to tell you. Socius," he says your name differently, "The TARDIS thinks that maybe, **maybe** , she just might be able to take you back home. To your dimension."

"Wha… **WHAT!"** the words slip from your mouth.

"I said maybe!"

Your face lights up, a smile sweeping across your face. You look over to Donna and see that she has a smile too.

"That's great!" Donna starts, "But please tell me you'll take Socius somewhere first."

 _Take me somewhere?_ You think, _where would I want to go? Who cares?_

"Of course," the Doctor said, like Donna had offended him with her remark, "I had somewhere in mind but if **Socius** has any suggestions then…"

You shake your head. You'll just go wherever the Doctor suggests.

"Ok, then," a smirk growing on his face, "Let's go to New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York. More commonly known as New New York."

"That's a lot of 'New's'."

"Well technically it's the fifteenth New York built so…"

"All right, all right. Sounds fine to me, Socius?"

"Yes!" you say happily.

"Allons-y!"

* * *

 **Thank you to guest for suggesting the name! Also thank you to dm1 and another gust for reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Sorry for not posting last time but I had a concert and tests and loads of homework, so I just decided to put it off. So I've made this one extra long (like, super long)! So I hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

The TARDIS began to make a noise. **The** noise. The noise that you've always wanted to hear, as it began to move.

"So, what are we going to do there?" Donna asked.

"Err… I… I'm not sure…," the Doctor trailed off.

"What?" Donna almost shouted, "Were you just going to make it up when we got there then?"

"Err… well, yeah…"

You laugh slightly. As the two of them start a large argument.

"Maybe…," you start, gaining their attention, "maybe, we could just look around the city?" you pause, "Well, every other time you've gone, something chaotic happens. So, why don't we try and just sights see?"

"See!" Donna yelled, pointing at you, "Socius has the right idea! No chaos, no murdering aliens, just a normal trip."

"You call traveling through time and space **and** visiting the second version of your home planet a 'normal trip'," the Doctor yelled back.

"Of course not! But it's not exactly my fault, is it?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The continued to yell, getting progressively louder, and didn't notice that the TARDIS had stopped.

"Ummm… guys?" you say, drowned out by their screams, "umm… guys!" they turn to look at you, "I… I think that we've arrived…"

"Huh?" Donna says.

"We have," the Doctor states, "the year is 4, 999, 999, 834," he says, looking at you again.

You know what that date means. It means that there is no Cassandra and no 'Bliss' drug, yet.

"The year what now?" Donna says.

"Anyway," the Doctor said as he rubbed his hands together, "where do we want to go?"

"How should I know, I've never been here before."

"How about you?" the Doctor pauses, "Socius," he adds, through gritted teeth.

"Umm… we could visit the Face of Boe?"

The Doctor's look saddens, "Maybe not."

"Let's just do stuff that normal people would do hear. Well tourists that come to this planet," Donna suggests, "Is there, like, a pamphlet or something?

"Errr… give me a minute," the Doctor says as he runs off down a corridor, "Don't leave the TARDIS!"

"Jeez," Donna said, "What are you willing to bet that some problem will turn up?"

You both laugh. The atmosphere around you seemed to loosen and become lighter.

"Here it is!" the Doctor said, as he returned to the remains of your laughter, "It says here that there is a 'traditional Earth pancake recipe' and 'real Maple syrup'," the Doctor chuckled.

"Wait. Are you saying that there's an American diner?"

"Seems so…"

"What are you waiting for then Spaceman," Donna said, as she grabbed the Doctor's arm and then marches over to grab your arm, "We are going there, no arguments," Donna said firmly, as she marched us out the TARDIS.

"But-"

"No arguments."

As you walk (well, are dragged) out the door, you see the towering city of New New York in front of you. The TARDIS is in a grey area. An area that looks familiar, it looks like the exact same place as when the Doctor and Rose came out.

"Wow," Donna said, "This is earth?"

"No. This is **New** Earth."

"What the hell? New Earth?"

"Let's just skip over the details…," the Doctor said in a small voice, "Anyways, I'm hungry now."

You didn't notice it but you are starting to get hungry as well, "Yeah, me too."

"Alright, where to Spaceman?"

"Errr…"

After another long (like, **really** long) debate and several taxi rides later you arrive outside

'Real American Diner!

With real pancakes!'

and manage to get a table.

"I want the fattiest thing on the menu," Donna decided.

"Umm… hmmm… but…" the Doctor continued to make odd noises whilst looking through the menu.

You just decided that you wanted the traditional thing. A large pile of pancakes covered in maple syrup.

"Hello, I'll be your waitress, what do you want to drink?" a brown haired girl in a diner uniform asked. She sounded almost American.

"Coke float," Donna said.

"Errr… vanilla, no, chocolate milkshake."

"I'll have a vanilla milkshake, please," you ask.

"A'right, and dyou know what you want to eat?"

"Whatever has the most fat."

"Ummm… I'll try," the waitress replied.

"Waffles and ice cream…"

"Pancake pile, please. Deluxe," because why not go all out.

"A'right," the waitress says, as she walks away.

You all sit in silence, thoughts distracted by food, as you begin to look at the people around you. There are hundreds of different aliens. Scaly ones, humanoid ones, ones that look like animals and ones that you can't even begin to describe.

A few minutes later the waitress comes back with your drinks.

"God, I haven't had a coke in ages. I didn't think that a different planet would have coke."

You nod as you take a sip from your drink; Donna's voice seems a million times louder next to you.

"Yes I was actually quite surprised myself," the Doctor replies.

Another few minutes and you're all eating and laughing.

"This is pancakes, waffles, ice cream, cream and probably everything else that was on the menu," Donna laughs.

"Yeah, probably."

You all laugh as the light outside begins to grow dark.

* * *

 **No cliff-hanger! Yay! Please review and tell me where you want them to go next. I've also thought that I might interchange companions (possibly) so one week it might be Amy and then the next it's Martha (or something like that), so please tell me your ideas!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, it might've been three weeks since I last posted but I'm not sure so here it is anyway!**

* * *

"Well, that was wonderful, but I have a temp. job to get to," Donna said as she stretched inside the TARDIS.

"What?" the Doctor replied, astonished.

"A temporary job. You know."

"You're kidding. You're in a TARDIS! I can travel anywhere in time!"

"Well, I don't want to be late so move it spaceman," the Doctor stared at Donna in disbelief, "Hurry up!"

As the Doctor slowly walked over to the control panel and muttered, you walked a little deeper into the TARDIS, so as not to stand right at the door.

"So, what are you planning on doing with Socius?" Donna asked, causing yours and the Doctor's heads to snap up and look at Donna, "What? Well you can't just take 'em home, can you?"

You realised that Donna was right. The Doctor couldn't just 'take you home'. He could drop you at your home in this dimension, but that would probably go horribly.

"We'll, uhhh, go somewhere," the Doctor replied.

Donna snorted, "Oh yeah? Well, have fun," Donna said as she looked at you, "Now can I go home. I am most certainly not dressed for work."

The Doctor and Donna have another loud "conversation" whilst you delve deep into thought, again.

 _'_ _Can the Doctor only take me back home once? If so, how long should I stay here? I could stay for as long as I want. But if I get older my friends and family will get worried. What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?'_ that thought echoes through your head, bringing different scenarios into your head. So many that you don't even realise that you're at Donna's house.

"Right, I'm off then. I'll see you when you feel like it!" Donna calls to the Doctor, "Don't let him get too carried away, 'kay. And make sure he behaves and doesn't destroy the universe."

Donna walks out of the TARDIS, slamming the door as she goes.

"Can she be any louder?" the Doctor says, "Anyway, anywhere you want to go now? Any ideas yet?"

Many different places come to mind, nothing significant, just places that you've seen him travel and will travel to and, probably, **is** traveling to.

"Have you met River Song yet?" you blurt out, "Dr. River Song."

"That architect? From the library?"

 _'_ _Okay, so he's not properly met her.'_ "Okay… and I don't really mind where we go. Maybe to the past."

"Alright, the past…"

The Doctor thought for a little bit, until there was a knock on the door and opened.

"Would you move this blooming box out of my bedroom! I'm trying to get ready for work!" Donna yelled.

"Oh right. Yep, no problem," the Doctor said whilst he rushed around the control panel.

"Honestly," Donna sighed as she slammed the door for the second time.

The TARDIS whirred and shook slightly, but you had already grabbed the railing.

The Doctor continued to push buttons and pull levers as you began to walk over to the control panel. You hadn't thought that there was this many buttons and levers.

You dragged your hand over some of them, taking extra care not to push anything.

"Anywhere specifically in the past?" the Doctor said, making you jump as you hadn't realised that he was right beside you.

"Roman Scotland?" you say. It was the first thing that popped into your head.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows at you.

"Why not?" you say, somewhat distractedly, "Yeah it's a bit dangerous but why not?"

The Doctor still looks at you funnily.

"Have you ever been there?"

"Well no, but-"

"You must have something suitable to wear in your closet place."

"Well probably but-"

"Come on. Let's go, Doctor," you get a funny feeling inside when you say that.

The Doctor grins at you as he reaches for a lever, "Now that's what I'm talking about," the Doctor says as he pulls the lever and the whirring starts.

* * *

 **Okay! Not much happening but still. Suggestions welcome (by that I mean SEND HELP in the form of suggestions). Also, I have started writing a new fanfiction, an Angel Beats/Danganronpa 1 crossover (an anime and a game) and I'm thinking about posting it. If anyone has seen either feel free to send suggestions for that as well. And (finally) THANK YOU for your comments I think I shall make you stay (or something) until Donna leaves and the same for the other companions.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Sorry for not posting last time but I was SUPER busy again and I was really tired last week so I couldn't be bothered posting so I just made this weeks one. Yay! It's not really anything exciting though. Still.**

* * *

You just wandered off. You didn't know where you were going, well you knew what room, you just didn't know where. And that's a bit of a problem when you're trying to find something.

You walk down a long, twisty corridor. You have a feeling inside you. It seems to be telling you to keep following this passage.

Left, then straight.

You keep walking and walking and walking and walking until you reach a door. You look through the porthole window into what seems like a wardrobe.

 _'_ _How the hell did I manage to find it? The TARDIS? Probably.'_ You think to yourself as you open the door.

Inside there are millions upon millions of different clothes, from all different eras. Both genders, you note. You look around for a bit and dig through some boxes until you find a pair of Celtic clothes that **could** fit you.

You continue to look around, looking for some clothes for the doctor. It takes you longer to find a pair that could fit him. Once you find him some clothes -a plain white tunic and some weird sandal things- you pull on your clothes (during this the TARDIS lurches and throws you, halfway into your clothes, around).

Once you're fully dressed you hear the Doctor's faint voice yelling for you.

"I'm in here!" you yell, it's no use telling him which room you're in.

Just then the Doctor opens the door and pokes head in.

"I'm dressed," you say, in case that was what he was being cautious about.

"Right," the Doctor comes in, "Well first of all-" the Doctor suddenly stops talking, "What the heck are you wearing?!"

You look down at yourself, "Uhhh… well, I couldn't wear what I was wearing, could I?"

The Doctor nods, "Right, of course," you hold up his clothes, "What are those?!"

"Ummm… What you would wear…" you tail of. He never gets changed, no matter how stupid he looks in that society.

"Me?" the Doctor points at himself. You nod, "What?"

"Well… you don't always need to attract attention…"

The Doctor stands, silent, "Does it have pockets?"

"Huh," you look up from the floor and start checking the clothes, your eyes widen, in amazement, "Y…yes! It does! They're really hidden so you won't be able to tell if it has them!"

"Great," the Doctor smiles, "Let's throw it into a supernova. It's stupid and so is what you're wearing.

"Ehh?" you say, confused.

"They're stupid, take it off. I'll throw them in a supernova."

You are slightly disappointed, but it is uncomfortable, "So what are we going to do when we get there?"

"I'll figure that out later now get changed," the Doctor walks out of the room and you get unchanged.

You give the two outfits to the Doctor, "Ever seen a supernova Socius?" he asks, excitedly. You shake your head, "Great, let's go, I can easily find one."

After a while the Doctor walked over to the door, "Ready?"

You walk over to the door and stand a little behind the Doctor. He opens the door and you are faced with a bright multi-coloured explosion. The Doctor throws the clothes with a little underarm throw and there is, what seems like, a spark at the edge of the explosion.

"Great," the Doctor's smiling, "now they're gone let's be going."

You don't move fascinated by the supernova. The Doctor closes the doors gaining your attention and walks over to the control panel.

"Let's go!" he says as he pulls a lever.

The whirring starts again.

* * *

 **Yay! Nothing exciting again. But I need to just write. Also I have been working hard on my other fan fiction. Yay! It's completely different from this one and it's a nice break. Also I still for ideas for this one. Please review. I need ideas or else Donna and the Tenth Doctor will leave because I like Amy and have ideas for her.**


End file.
